


Shopping

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Famous Akaashi Keiji, Hanging Out, I Tried, M/M, Moving In Together, OTPtober, Shopping, gender fluid Akaashi, if it's not ok, no beta we die like men, please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Now that they are engaged, Bokuto and Akaashi go out to buy what is missing to announce the engagement to family and friends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 11





	1. Shopping (Hanging out)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064477) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 17: Hanging out

It is not every day that someone can go out with a movie star, a famous one. Well, that was true and everybody knew it, however Bokuto's reality was different. He was lucky to be the “friend before fame” of the actor and, moreover, engaged to him.

“ _ Keiiji, why did you accept a simple marriage proposal like mine? _ ” Bokuto remembered to ask him while he was holding his boyfriend's hand and playing with his engagement ring.

It was a simple ring, silver with a black stripe and a tiny colorless diamond in the middle. It was what his salary as a physical educator had been able to buy after months of saving. This was not at all extravagant as he thought the brunette deserved, but it was elegant just like him.

“ _ Because coming from you, I know it is sincere, contains love, affection and respect and that is what I need. _ ” Bokuto remembered the answer he had received, how happy he had been and how he had let everything shine through, stretching what would be just affection for something else.

Bokuto was there, daydreaming, staring at his ring finger that had a ring almost like Akaashi's, only changing that the diamond was yellow “like his eyes”, words of his boyfriend.

“Kou, let's go?” Keiji's voice took him out of his thoughts. Koutarou promptly straightened up on the sofa and stood up at the speed of light, pulling out a pleasant laugh from Keiji. “I see you' re excited.”

“Keiii, I was waiting for you to say something.” He made a beak and crossed his arms. It was true, he was just waiting for a sign to alert him to go out with his fiancé.

“And I was here watching you, wondering how I got lucky in the lottery to have you in my life.”

Bokuto was in love with that man and nobody, absolutely nobody, took that idea out of his head.

They left Akaashi's apartment, they had been there for a week, making the most of it since the youngest was off work. They went to the mall where they would buy some things that were missing for dinner that they would announce the engagement to family and friends, then they would go to the supermarket to buy the rest of the ingredients to prepare together the dishes that would be served.

Keiji tried to disguise himself in the crowd, he always put on a long blonde wig and some women's clothes, like croppeds and skirts, but that day he was only with fake hair and the shirt that was covered by an overcoat. Koutarou never cared about this, he gave his full support to his boyfriend, he understood that Keiji wanted privacy and liked to wear those clothes, so Koutarou wouldn't stop him from doing something he liked.

Walking in the mall had never been so funny or the famous one couldn't remember how being with his fiancé in this environment was different from what he was used to. Koutarou's orbs shone at every window he passed, always pointing to what caught his attention and saying “Kei, look at this! It matches our future home!”.

“Kou, love, let's see the dishes, cups and plate holders first, ok?”

“Whatever you want, my angel.”

It was in the midst of these cuddles that they liked to be, showing affection in public with nicknames and holding hands that never distanced themselves from each other.

Sometimes, Bokuto wondered how the press had never discovered them, after all Akaashi was a famous actor and model, he had paparazzis following him up and down. Then Bokuto remembered that whenever they went out, his fiancé always put on the same blonde wig and more feminine clothes, saying it was the good side of being a fluid gender.

Koutarou didn't care about the way Akaashi dressed, he always thought it was important for Keiji to wear what he liked and feel at ease, he just wanted Keiji to enjoy their moment together because he wanted to see him happy, that's what mattered.

That's why he had a huge smile on his lips when they went to buy what they had and, secretly and discreetly, Koutarou stole several kisses from Keiji. The shopping could wait a little, because the silver-haired man had to enjoy all the time he had with that handsome brunette, owner of his heart, showing to the world that he, Bokuto Koutarou, had a love and was ready to shout to the seven seas that he loved Akaashi Keiji.


	2. Home sweet Home (Moving in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober day 21: Moving in

Being married to anyone just means that it's a union between two people who love each other or at least that's what is expected. However, marrying a famous person has its advantages and disadvantages.

First, either they would continue to hide the relationship without telling who is the lucky person who has the privilege to share the house with Akaashi Keiji, or they would shout to the heavens that Bokuto Koutarou is his owner and vice versa. Second, if they did, neither of them would have more privacy.

They even wish they had changed their last name but knew there weren't many Akaashi around to claim they weren't the actor and the person they loved and if they were Bokuto, soon the media would find out who Bokuto Koutarou was. So they decided that they would only sign the papers using their real names — nobody knew the name Keiji, he only used the real last name and a name that Koutarou helped to choose, Haru — and that's what they did.

At that moment, they were tidying up the new house that they would share from that day on, lifting boxes, repositioning furniture, decorating the place and tidying up what they could already, setting up cabinets. Akaashi admitted that he liked to see his now husband make all the physical effort to put things together or move them away while he cleaned and tidied up what could be kept or decorated.

“Kou, what do you think about ordering a pizza later?” Keiji asked relaxed, focused on removing the clothes from the bags because the cupboards were already ready to receive them.

“A delicious idea, Kei.”

The brown man didn't notice when the silver-haired man approached until he felt his back leaning against the other man's chest and arms surrounding his waist, it was at that moment that Akaashi realized that he was still wearing a wig.

“Come on, let me help you take it off,” Bokuto said, he moved away a little and he slowly removed the wig, putting it on the table. “How is the best husband in the world?”

Keiji laughed, he turned inside the hug and tied his arms around Koutarou's neck, playing with his hair down.

“I don't know, how is my guiding star?” Keiji tried to flirt with him, even more so when a provocative smile was born on his face.

“Much better with you here,” Koutarou answered, sharing an identical smile.

“Hmm, glad to hear it,” Akaashi spoke. His eyes sparkled as if there were little stars inside the blue tone, as if there were the starry sky and not the blue orbs.

It enchanted and amazed Bokuto more than anything, as if he could see all the constellations in that look. For Akaashi it was no different, since the yellow orbs were warm as the sun, and it seemed to shine like the astro-king.

In love they were, the couple got lost in the details they loved each other, everything else was forgotten. That was the beginning of them and they would make sure not to let anything separate them.


End file.
